Seamstress of Time
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: “It was I who first uttered those words, thousands of years ago or was it just yesterday? That is the riddle and even I the Keeper of Time cannot answer that“ 2 of 2 Seamstress Series.


Seamstress of Time

Written By: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

* * *

"Fear not, mistress for I have my own duty to perform. I will watch over you and our princess." 

Could time possibly stand still? Could I take this moment and make it last forever I would. As I glimmered from view I took my last look at the Seamstress of Silence. Dark and beautiful she brought a solar system to its knees. I had meant what I said; death was only an interruption and I as the Seamstress of Time would be forever watching.

Silently I ran the lengths of Charon Castle, hallway after hallway. Always hearing the death bringers song and my flightless feet strived to make it to the door. My hair flowing rivers behind me and my eyes flashing with fear. And loneliness. I burst through the door and took a moment to look back.

Disembodied voices floated towards me with terror and I tried to shut my ears to the sound. And then it came. Charon Castle was no more, nothing but a pile of rubble floating upon a dead land. The Silencer had done it with a grace that only with the possession of death could have done it.

And now starts my solitude. It is here that I begin my journey of time that will take me to the edge of my sanity and back. Time is the greatest mystery and I am the enigma of it all for time does run linear for me as it would for a mortal. One thousand years could be as fleeting as a moment and an instant as lingering as a millennia.

Like the strum of a guitar, time would be forever playing its song. As I watch with lonely eyes and driven only by my duty, silent plays perform a pirouette of ageless eras and ephemeral lifetimes. My heart is hardened as I watch my princess plummet time and time again.

Oh princess. It was all for you. My eyes fill with tears and I rip myself away. It was as if someone had smashed the record and the tune carried nothing but betrayal and death where love and life had played.

"Fear not. Wasn't it you who first said that the bearer always feels the shame yet the duty cannot be forgiven?" Trespass! My Staff clatters to the ground violently as my eyes take in the intruder to my solitude. Shapely, young red eyes gleam back at me with mirth and pools of pink tresses wade between my feet.

"It was I who first uttered those words, thousands of year ago or was it just yesterday? That is the riddle and even I the Keeper of Time cannot answer that, "I replied, swinging down deftly to recapture my lost Staff.

"Riddles were never meant to be solved, "she said with a twinkle. "For if they were, there would be no young child always asking why." I smirk at her humour but my lips cannot keep the shape and fall. She takes a step closer and peers at me.

"Why are you always sad, Puu?" The gentleness in her voice startles me for they bring back the memory of a young princess who I loved. I turn away from her young vibrancy and wonder why the nickname sounds familiar.

"Once long ago or it could have been just now, I watched a great kingdom fall and there was nothing I could do, "I whispered with such despair that it shocked even me. The princess I had loved, the friends I had made and the life I had carved for myself gone with one simple phrase. "All for naught as I watch my princess fall time and time again."

Lazily, almost as if in a dream, a hand breaks free and grasps my shoulder with such strength for such a young woman. She turns me slowly and her warmth momentarily blinds me.

"We all fall but what matters is that we pick ourselves up and start anew, "she said with a smile and it is only then I notice the crescent shaped birth mark adorning her forehead. My eyes widen and I start to shake with suppressed sobs. "She was able to pick herself up, will you?"

* * *

Time, where did you go?  
Why did you leave me here alone?  
Wait, don't go so fast  
I'm missing the moments as they pass

… Princess…

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to but the storyline belongs to me. Please check out my user page for important news and updates. Also, the song at the end is excerpt from the song "Time" by Chantal Kreviazuk. Thanks so much for reading


End file.
